


Math Finals

by CsillaDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Finals, Math, Ramen, Studying, rant, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals are never fun but studying together can help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math Finals

College, a time to polish an individual's skill set so that they can be ready to shine and work hard in the world once they're out.

It is also a time to live it up - at least until THAT DREADED WEEK ARRIVES...

**FINALS**

Yes, that horrible week that put all young adults on edge about getting things done on-time as their minds are tainted with the thoughts of...

**PROCRASTNATION**

Such a long but powerful word that forces said adults to stay up late, eat junk food to stay awake, and worse of all: slowly morph into a comotose-state of mind with bodies that move on auto-pilot.

And one said blonde student was no exception; a lump more commonly known as Minato Namikaze laid curled up under the safety of his dark blue comforter. Well, at least he was until...

"Oi! Minato!" Panic sank in as the young adult froze under the protection of his covers, feeling the stare of disbelief from his roommate who was currently peering over a book on the other side of the room.

"Think its a good idea to leave her waiting?" Another bang echoed off the wooden door.

"..."

"You know she'll drag you out,"

"...don't wanna..."

"hmm" Minato could feel the well-perfected smirk spreading across his roommate's face - damn him for agreeing to being roommates with his best friend, Yahiro.

Footsteps followed by a noise that the panicked blonde could only assume was the sound of his damn roommate opening the door; his suspicions were proved correct when his safety was ripped away from him by a fiery redhead or more commonly known as his girlfriend, Kushina Uzumaki.

"C'mon... you can't fail your finals," The fire in her eyes had dimmed slightly when their blue eyes met and a light pink dusting floated on her cheeks.

"I have good grades so it isn't like I have to worry so m-" A hard yank and a second later, Minato found himself landing hard on his butt onto the floor (his roommate trying to stifle a snicker) staring wide-eyed at his irritated girlfriend.

"You're never going to be Hokage with that cocky attitude," pausing to calm down before adding, "now c'mon... you still need help in math, right?" extending one of her pale hands out toward him.

"Yeah," He grabbed the offered hand, giving in as he followed her as she led him out the door towards the library.

- **In the Library** -

"It's next, isn't it?" Minato didn't need to ask 'what' to know what she was referring to: his math final.

"Yeah," A pout formed on the tanned features as he stared down at the review sheet with questioning eyes.

Kushina, sitting in the seat beside him, scooted closer asking softly: "Which of it is giving you the biggest problem?"

Watching as a tanned finger pointed to the polynomials section of the review, the redhead started gently teaching her boyfriend in ways he would understand...

"So... 2x squared plus 8x plus 4, factor," scratching his cheek with the edge of his pencil before he started marking up another piece of loose-leaf paper, "is that right, Kushina?" He turned to his girlfriend, a little worried because the answer wasn't looking right.

She looked down to see: '(x+2)(x+2)' written and circled on the piece of paper in front of her boyfriend; she smiled before nodding her head.

More hours turned in even more hours and both teens were growing a little exhausted. And not to mention: HUNGRY! Minato offered a little 'thank-you' meal for her for helping him out; finally giving up with her stubborn boyfriend, who refused to take 'no' as an answer - Kushina agreed. The blonde grabbed the redhead's hand before racing out of the library and down the somewhat empty hallway then outside until he stopped at a vendor that had set up a place in the parking lot.

"Two salt ramens, please" Minato ordered, extending two tanned fingers towards the bored man behind the counter.

Once their order was done, the blonde turned to see his girlfriend grinning ear-to-ear at the steaming bowls in his hands; the steamy food felt great when it fell into their stomachs, especially Minato's who hadn't eaten anything since last night when he was 'attempting' to study. Keyword being 'attempting', which quickly led to failure when his attention dove towards his X-Box 360 and a game he had been meaning to finish: Gears of War 3. To the creator of energy drinks, chips ahoy cookies, and Dr. Pepper: the withdrawn young adult silently thanked, mentally wondering how Kushina would have reacted if she knew what he had been doing all night. Pushing the thought aside, the blonde teen finished off his ramen just as his girlfriend did the same; the normally fiery redhead kisses her boyfriend's cheek quickly softly thanking him for the meal.


End file.
